issho ni
by nadezhda rein
Summary: "Kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta denganku, Alaude?" Fem!27


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Amano Akira, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

.

 **issho ni**

 **by** nadezhda rein

.

* * *

JIKA saja kehidupan percintaan Alaude ditulis;

 _aku mencintai Sawada Tsunayuki_.

Lalu tidak pernah dilanjutkan dengan rangkaian kata lagi.

Bukannya tidak ada adegan melodrama dalam kehidupan cinta Alaude (malah perjuangan cinta mereka berlibat urusan mafia) ataupun urusan panas-dingin merebutkan hati Sawada Tsunayuki. Hanya saja, Alaude terlalu malas untuk menulis cerita itu. Seorang karnivora menikmati cerita, bukan untuk menulis cerita.

Lagipula, akan terlalu banyak kata jika perasaan ini ditoreh selembar kertas. Alaude ragu, segepok kertas _paperworks_ akan sanggup menampung semua.

Ah, tidak.

Justru Alaude malah lebih ragu jika seorang penyair bisa merangkai perasaan cintanya terhadap malaikatnya itu. Tidak ada herbivore di muka bumi ini yang akan mengerti betapa besar perasaan ini—meski terkadang merepotkan, terutama ketika memisahkan urusan antara Tsunayuki dan pekerjaan.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku?"

Gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu bertanya sembari menyesapi aroma satu gelas coklat hangat mengepul di tangannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan kerutan kelelahan Alaude yang baru saja pulang dari misinya. Malah, garis tipis senyuman di wajahnya terlihat memaksa Alaude untuk menjawab.

Hembusan nafas dikeluarkan halus, "sudah menikah selama dua tahun dan sekarang kau baru bertanya?"

"Aku hanya penasaran." Bola mata hazel Tsuna berotasi, "aku tidak ingat kita pernah dekat seperti pacaran di telenova atau drama korea. Yang ada, aku justru langsung dilamarmu, dan entah kenapa aku mengiyakan."

"...sekarang menyesal?"

Tsuna menggeleng sembari tersenyum tipis. "Justru, aku merasa beruntung... tapi aku penasaran, kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta denganku—maksudku, aku ini dame-Tsuna."

Alaude mendesah, sekali lagi. Terus terang, Alaude sekarang kelelahan setelah mengurusi _paperworks_ miliknya dan juga berbagai kunjungan bisnis keluarga yang menguras emosi. Tapi kalau misalnya tidak jawab, bisa-bisa sifat herbivore Tsunayuki akan keluar dan pasti akan merepotkan Alaude ke depannya.

 _Well_ , ini resiko memiliki seorang herbivore. Sifat wanita yang kadang sulit diprediksi jauh lebih memusingkan daripada pekerjaan. Dua tahun tinggal bersama Tsunayuki juga terkadang menguras batin Alaude sebagai seorang karnivore; sifat labil seorang wanita. Terkadang marah tidak jelas. Jika ditegasi sedikit, Alaude bisa dituduh kdrt. Sifat posesif Tsuna yang terus menempel Alaude kadang di saat yang tepat.

Merepotkan. Kadang menyebalkan.

Tetapi, selalu menyisakan sebuah kenangan manis yang Alaude simpan baik-baik.

Bukan masalah pertama Alaude dan Tsunayuki pertama kali bertemu, apalagi masa-masa mereka sebelum menikah. Tidak ada yang sesuatu yang dibanggakan dan Alaude akui memang tidak ada kata cinta saat itu. Hanya ada rasa ingin melindungi dan mencoba untuk menjaga seseorang yang mulai berarti dalam hidupnya.

Hingga sebuah keberanian untuk memiliki.

"...mungkin aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu lebih lama."

"Tidak biasa kau menjawab penuh keraguan."

Tsunayuki tertawa kecil sembari membiarkan Alaude duduk di samping. Alaude tidak terlalu menanggapinya. Ia hanya menyadarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa. Barangkali karena ia terlalu lelah untuk kerja, atau memang tidak tertarik untuk melanjutkan lagi. Toh, yang terpenting sudah terjawab.

Tapi, ia penasaran; "kenapa kau menerimaku?"

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. Kedua alisnya mengerut. Wajah lugu dan manis Tsuna berusaha berpikir sejenak, tanpa menyadari kalau Alaude diam-diam melirik pesonanya. Terkadang, melihat istrinya sedekat ini, menjadi suatu hiburan sendiri bagi Alaude.

Barangkali, ini juga menjadi salah satu alasan Alaude mau memiliki seorang Sawada Tsunayuki.

"...mungkin, aku juga ingin bersama denganmu."

Jawaban dan keraguan yang sama. "Kau tidak kreatif sekali."

"Biarkan saja." Tangan kanan Tsuna dikibas acak. Satu mug coklat hangat itu diminum kembali. "Toh, yang penting sekarang kita bisa bersama."

Dan semoga, akan terus bersama seperti ini sampai akhir.

* * *

.

 **-selesai-**

.


End file.
